Amy
by darkestboy
Summary: Amy Pond hadn't expected the mysterious stranger who turned her world upside down to call in the middle of the night, nor did she expect to accept his offer of travelling in the TARDIS with him. Set between The Eleventh Hour and The Beast Below.


**Name:** Amy  
**Characters: **11th Doctor, Amy Pond  
**Synopsis: **Amy Pond hadn't expected the mysterious stranger who turned her world upside down to call in the middle of the night, nor did she expect to accept his offer of travelling in the TARDIS with him. Set between _The Eleventh Hour_ and _The Beast Below_.

She would never forget that noise. The whirring in her back garden, she had heard for the fourth time in the space of fourteen years. _It couldn't be him, could it?_

When she stepped outside her back garden in her nightie, the strange man known as the Doctor stood there again, unchanged. The tweed jacket, black pants, pink shirt and bow tie. He looked like he had stepped out of a museum.

"Come with me," he offered, the words flowing casually from his mouth. He looked like he hadn't care in the world. And she felt like that lonely little Scottish girl she sometimes tried hard to suppress.

"Where?" It was the only question that Amy Pond could ask as she found herself drawn to the vessel, like it was calling her from across the stars in spite of it being within touching distance.

"Anywhere you like," the Doctor smiled as he led her into the TARDIS in a gentlemanly fashion.

Amy Pond was inside the TARDIS. Outside the vessel, it was a machine that to the casual observer was simply just a police box with the St John's Ambulance logo on it. Outwardly, it was rustic and something that wouldn't look out of place in a museum. Inside the spaceship, the word "otherworldly" had sprung to mind. Amy gaped at the majesty of the machine. The console itself was completely bonkers, utterly the strangest thing she had ever seen in her life. A typewriter, a blowing glass, a weird musical horn sticking out at one end but from the way the Doctor had been gazing at it, the TARDIS was the most majestic thing in all of time itself.

For a minute or two, they had done a bit of a dance with each other. Amy tried to resist the temptation of actually travelling in time and space with the Doctor but she knew that deep down, she wasn't fooling either herself or the Doctor. He had seen the sadness in her eyes when he realised that he had mistaken five minutes for twelve years and then another two since they had fought off Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi.

Eventually she had succumbed to him and agreed to travel on the pretext of going back to tomorrow for her "stuff". It was an odd way to describe that she was about to become a wife to Rory but something in her, just held that bit of information back from the Doctor. Amy almost didn't know why and stared at the blowing glass, almost in a trance.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked as the TARDIS began to take off and the two of them were forced to hold onto the console of the ship.

"It's bonkers," Amy smiled as she looked at the Doctor. "It feels like I'm gonna wake up in another minute back in Leadworth and you were never here."

The Doctor stared at her for a second, and Amy wondered if she had said something wrong. If she had inadvertently hurt his feelings or something but then he smiled at her.

"Not again, Amy," the Doctor smiled. "Though can I call you Amelia just once?"

"Unless we end up in a fairytale," Amy snickered, "I don't think so. Besides, I haven't been Amelia in the longest of times."

Amy's mind flashed to their first meeting. That strange man who had came into her life when she was seven. The man who ate fish custard and fixed a crack in her wall to the same man who had asked her to believe in him for twenty minutes after she slammed his tie in the door of a car. Again, Amy found herself lost in thought and the Doctor picked up on the young woman's distraction.

"You're quiet," the Doctor said, looking at his new companion. The first in his latest incarnation. The same one whose life he seemed to keep coming to at different times. "What are you thinking about?"

Amy leaned against the console and wondered aloud. "Am I making a mistake?"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Travelling with you," Amy said. "I mean, eye openers aside, is it always this dangerous?"

"Not always," the Doctor said calmly. "Though there are times. Amy, what I do, it's not all death and destruction. There are some advantages to travelling in time and space, I'll show you."

"Seeing other worlds," Amy acknowledged as she moved some of her hair out of her face. "You've been to so many. No wonder you find it hard to stay in one place. Would you stay in one place if you had the choice? I remember you told me you didn't even have an aunt."

"You said I was worse than Aunt Sharon."

"Just answer the questions," Amy said, before adding, "please."

"You'd be amazed with what is out there, Amy," the Doctor said, though he decided that he was going to ignore her second question. "Seeing the evolution of not just of the human race but millions of alien races out there, all thriving, all wonderful. It's good. And we're all a part of that."

"Only most of us still don't know it," Amy sighed. "The last couple of years, there have been so many encounters and still some people refuse to believe, even when it's staring them in the face. Even with a big eye in the sky some people pretended there was something in the water after all that."

"But not you?" the Doctor smiled at her in a boyish way. A way that would make you believe he was a badly dressed young man in his late twenties and not an alien. Amy figured that the Doctor often used his human visage to his advantages against other races. The ones that contribute to the destruction that Amy suspected the Doctor saw more of than he was letting on.

"After the things you've shown me? I don't think I couldn't believe," Amy smiled. "So, where to now, Doctor?"

"Your choice my lady," the Doctor smiled. "We can go into the future, the past and across the constellations. All you have to do is choose."

"Maybe the past," Amy said. "World War 2 or something. See what the history books have left out. I don't doubt the space part of this ship but let's see what the time element's really like."

"As you wish," the Doctor smiled, pulling a lever, watching his new companion acquainting herself with the ship.

He knew that every time he did this, he was putting himself and now Amy into a situation unbeknownst to either one of them. That was also applicable to how they had met each other as well. One of these days he might meet a companion in ordinary circumstances but clearly that wouldn't be anytime soon. He didn't know where things would go with Amy but a part of him was hoping for a better time. Too much heartbreak. He didn't want anymore. At some point he would have to tell Amy about Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and many of the other former occupants of the TARDIS but right now, he wanted to welcome the simplicity and excitement of meeting a new friend, unmarred by a colourful past. Then Amy looked at him.

"Doctor?" she said, steadying herself ever so.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Maybe we'll meet someone from your past in World War 2," she smiled; unaware of the look her new friend gave her.

"Maybe," the Doctor said, "But I hope not."

The problem was the Doctor thought ruefully as Amy held on was that the past had the habit of a lifetime of catching up with him at the worst possible moment. And no past was worse than a certain race that refused to die, despite their successions of defeats over the years. The Doctor would face his greatest enemies once again, only this time in circumstances that not even he could've foreseen. Amy looked at the man, wondering what he was thinking as well as feeling a surge of excitement and trepidation coursing through her like never before.

- The End -


End file.
